A través de la ventana
by menma uzumaki
Summary: —Hinata... —susurró el joven recobrando la consciencia como quien se libera de un hechizo—. ¡Por kami, Hinata! ¿Qué hemos hecho?/—Amarnos. —Su voz sonó rota por la emoción que desbordaba su garganta./ — ¿Tú me... me amas? —Su rostro se iluminó—. ¡Oh, Hinata! Yo sí que te amo, tanto que...


hola, hola! pues aqui les dejo esta adaptacion que es un pedido especial de mi "hemanito" y mejor amigo naru-chan, espero les guste, aclaraciones:

*-naruhina

*-historia original "Através de la ventana" de Muireann Cooke

*-lemon

*-AU

*-OcC

creo que es lo mas importante, pues disfruten!

* * *

Hinata abrió la puerta de su piso y tiró el bolso al suelo irritada. El encuentro en la escalera con Naruto, su vecino de arriba, había vuelto a frustrarla. Llevaba casi un año cruzándose con él a la hora de tirar la basura o de mirar el buzón y no había conseguido sacarle nada más allá de los buenos días, buenas noches, un hola, qué tal, y comenzaba a cansarse de su fingida indiferencia.

Sus ojos azules brillaban al mirarla y resultaba tan evidente la atracción que sentía hacia ella que la rabia la devoraba por dentro al vivir en la eterna espera. Ella, a su vez, se había visto envuelta en su juego de seducción y había caído, como una idiota, rendida ante la belleza de su mirada, su cuerpo perfecto de anchas espaldas y fuertes brazos. Nunca lo había visto por el gimnasio pero estaba claro que cuidaba su cuerpo. Lo que la reventaba era aquella absurda timidez. ¿Cómo un hombre de tanto éxito, jefe del departamento de informática de la gran empresa familiar, Uzumaki's, podía ser tan simple en palabras y tan distante?

La conversación más larga que había conseguido tener con él había sido un día de lluvia, ambos corriendo hacia el portal, sobre el mal tiempo que hacía. Para llorar. Era vergonzonso ¿verdad? Que ella Hinata Hyuga, de mirada aperlada y única, cuerpo perfectamente deseable, personalidad cariñosa, decidida, _sumisa_, no pudiese atraer al único hombre que de verdad le importaba.

Miró hacia el patio interior. Ahí estaba, justo frente a ella, una planta más arriba, sentado en el ordenador mientras lanzaba furtivas miradas hacia su ventana. En esa posición se sentía observada; no obstante, no hacía nada para evitarlo. Al contrario: había cambiado unas gruesas cortinas por unos velos color beige por los que se sabía observada cada noche al encender la luz.

Había probado todo tipo de artimañas, se había comprado las prendas íntimas más sexys para llevarlas sin pudor por la casa, pero sin ningún resultado, salvo las tórridas y excitantes miradas que acompañaban a su simple y distante saludo.

Por un instante se encontró con su mirada y él se la sostuvo. Aprovechó esos escasos segundos para sentir la descarga eléctrica que le producían sus profundos ojos azules. Su respiración se aceleró hasta ahogarla y comenzó a sentir los labios hinchados, los pezones duros y punzadas en el vientre. Suspiró sin apartar sus ojos de los lejanos que la observaban tras los cristales hasta que estos, al fin, desviaron la mirada.

—No... —se quejó dejándose caer en el mullido sofá frente a su ventana. Ahora ocurriría lo de siempre: se ducharía con agua fría, se hincharía a comer chocolate y se acostaría para dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama hasta dormir un par de horas, y despertar a media noche tras un violento orgasmo provocado por un absurdo sueño erótico. Y se sentiría sola, vacía, engañada por su propia inconsciencia. Sacudió la cabeza. No. Esta vez no. Si la loca idea que cruzaba su chamuscado cerebro no le daba el tan buscado éxito, se mudaría al día siguiente, pero hoy no se contentaría con su deprimente remedio de emergencia. Entró en la habitación, se quitó la ropa y se vistió con una camiseta ajustada de color rojo, con un generoso escote redondo y abotonada hasta abajo, una falda diminuta de vuelo, tan corta que no se atrevía a ponérsela por la calle desde que cumplió los dieciocho años y que, por tanto, hacía más de diez que no se ponía. Para su suerte, aún le quedaba perfecta. Debajo se quedó el conjunto negro de encaje consistente en un tanga y un sujetador sin relleno que dejaba adivinar los generosos pechos que apenas se escondían tras él. Abrió un cajón del armario y sacó un paquete que había recogido del buzón de correo hacía más de un mes y que aún no se había atrevido siquiera a desenvolver. Con el corazón retumbando en su pecho, en sus carótidas y en sus sienes, con manos temblorosas, desembaló el paquete donde había una cajita negra alargada. La abrió y sacó de ella el objeto tabú que llevaba allí demasiado tiempo esperando ser rescatado. Paseó los dedos por su envergadura. El tacto suave y firme de la silicona le hicieron sentir deseos de probarlo de inmediato. Allí estaba, su amante incondicional para proporcionarle placer a cambio de cambiarle las pilas de vez en cuando. Entró en el cuarto de baño y lo lavó con jabón, tal y como indicaban sus instrucciones de uso, lo secó con mimo imaginando que aquel falo artificial formaba parte de aquel hombre que la esperaba tras la ventana del piso de arriba, y dirigió sus pasos al salón. Se sentó en el sofá frente a la ventana y fue víctima de un repentino azoro. Tuvo que levantarse para encender la lamparita de pie y apagar la luz principal. El corazón le seguía latiendo desbocado y la sangre fluía por sus venas cual lava volcánica. Aún se debatía entre hacer realidad la fantasía que le rondaba la cabeza como una locura, o encerrarse en su habitación y darle gusto al cuerpo en un frío y maquinal plan de emergencia. Tal vez, si la tormenta hormonal no hubiera nublado su mente, se habría decidido por la segunda opción, pero toda entera bullía de desesperación y no tuvo la suficiente cordura como para detenerse. Tras haber elegido la primera pista de musica: Ahora, del famoso Minage de Mónica Naranjo, volvió a sentarse en el sofá y se dejó llevar por la sensualidad de la música a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar si él se dedicaba a mirarla tras la ventana, como solía hacer cada noche. Tal vez, si se hubiera encontrado directamente con sus ojos azules, se habría echado atrás. Se soltó el largo cabello azulado y este de desparramó por la blandura del sofá.

Comenzó, con timidez, a deslizar su dedo pulgar por sus hinchados labios y su cuerpo le respondió con un sonoro suspiro, luego siguió arrastrando su mano temblorosa por la barbilla, el cuello y el escote, y al llegar a sus senos, los apretó por encima de la ropa, sintiendo que sus pezones se rebelaban y le pedían suplicantes que los liberase de su prisión. Con desesperación desabrochó dos botones de su camiseta roja de canalé y bajó los tirantes del sujetador para liberar dos ardientes y firmes senos. Volvió a apretarlos, a magrearlos, mientras notaba nublarse su vista solo con imaginar que su espía del piso de arriba disfrutaba contemplándola tanto como lo hacía ella. Sin embargo, no alzó la vista, sino que prefirió fijarse en la dureza de sus sensibles pezones que le suplicaban caricias. Comenzó a juguetear deslizando los índices de ambas manos sobre ellos, rozándolos, haciéndolos bailar en círculos, apretándolos. El ritmo de su respiración se aceleró más aún, y los tomó entre el índice y el pulgar tirando de ellos hasta provocarse más placer. Gimió. Volvió a tirar de ellos. Gimió de nuevo a la vez que su cadera se arqueaba y contoneaba en un movimiento involuntario. Sentía la vulva abierta, húmeda y caliente. El fino tanga había invadido, travieso, el valle hinchado y enrojecido de su cuerpo, y su roce no hacía más que provocarle un placer involuntario. Se llevó un dedo de la mano izquierda a la boca para humedecerlo y después lo deslizó por su duro pezón, una y otra vez, mientras la mano derecha desabrochaba el resto de botones para luego bajar acariciando su liso vientre, de piel tersa y erizada por las sensaciones que la desbordaban. Acarició con lentitud la parte interior de sus muslos y pasó su mano por el monte de Venus para abrir unos labios que casi daban ya acceso a su hinchado clítoris. Lo acarició y deslizó el dedo hasta su vagina, volvió a subir, una y otra vez, en una cadencia lenta y morbosa, sin prisa. Su garganta emitía gemidos en voz alta, sin importarle ya que alguien pudiera escucharla.

En el dulce trance de aquel placer proporcionado por ella misma intentó adivinar lo que se escondía bajo esas camisas formales que solía vestir aquel hombre que había acabado por volverla loca y deseó saborear su sexo, duro y palpitante. Entreabrió los labios y casi pudo sentir el duro contacto presionando el cielo de su boca. De pronto, abrió los ojos y lo vio asomado a la ventana, con la boca abierta y ojos desorbitados que al encontrarse con los suyos se entornaron.

—Sí... mírame... —susurró con voz ardiente—. Mira cómo me muero por ti.

Aumentó el ritmo de su caricia, su cadera se sacudió enloquecida y su dedo se centró en frotar con desesperación el clítoris hasta que una oleada de placer la sacudió. Gritó, enloquecida, emitiendo un sonido gutural que acabó en un leve susurro.

—Te quiero... —musitó perdiéndose en la tórrida mirada que la contemplaba al otro lado del patio interior. El placer inmenso dio lugar al vacío y las lágrimas invadieron su rostro aún acalorado tras el brutal orgasmo. Miró al aparatito escondido bajo una de sus nalgas, que ni siquiera había llegado a utilizar. Había imaginado una lenta penetración, tenía planeado encender el motor vibratorio de aquel pene de silicona para ir aumentando de forma progresiva el ritmo hasta estallar de nuevo. Mas su cuerpo se había quedado frío, su alma vacía, herida. Cogió el aparato y lo guardó de nuevo en su caja, acabó de quitarse el sujetador, que no solía llevar ya a esas horas de la noche, y volvió a abrocharse la camiseta abotonada de canalé. Sus mejillas ardían al ser consciente de la vergüenza que había vuelto a aparecer una vez recobrada la cordura.

Estaba decidido: Mañana, al salir del trabajo, acudiría a una inmobiliaria y se mudaría a la otra punta de la ciudad. Se moriría si volvía a cruzarse con él en la escalera. Además, necesitaba olvidarlo. Había convertido a su vecino en una especie de amor inalcanzable que la estaba matando de la forma más absurda. Estaba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando sonó el timbre.

¿A las diez de la noche?

Por un momento se permitió pensar que podía ser él pero desechó la idea de inmediato, por absurda. Seguro que sería la pesada de al lado para pedirle un poquito de sal, o aceite, o cualquier otro aburrido producto culinario. Apagó el fuego y abrió la puerta a la vez que soltaba el aire con hastío, mirando al suelo con desgana. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la taladraron con sus pupilas en décimas de segundo. Abrió la boca y contrajo los brazos que quedaron a media altura en actitud defensiva. Quiso decir algo pero Naruto, su tímido vecino, se abalanzó sobre ella y se apoderó sin piedad de sus labios. Ella, tan sorprendida que no fue capaz de reaccionar, se dejó hacer como un monigote sin voluntad. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su loco cerebro intentaba encontrar la consciencia sin ningún éxito. Las manos del intruso se deslizaron hasta los botones de su camiseta y los desabrochó con lentitud; sin embargo, el cuerpo seguía sin responderle y se dejó hacer cuando sus dedos suaves acariciaron sus pezones, que volvieron a responder con premura. En ese momento ella retomó el control y, poniéndose de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se adueñó de su boca, explorándola desesperada con su lengua. Un gemido fue la respuesta a su ardiente caricia. Desabrochó su camisa y se apretó contra él hasta sentir la calidez de su piel y la dureza de su miembro. Aspiró el olor que desprendía su cuerpo en el momento de deslizar su lengua por el cuello de su atacante, mezcla de gel de ducha, desodorante.

—Exijo que me des lo que me has ofrecido —ordenó una ardiente voz susurrando en su oído.

—Aquí lo tienes —se ofreció deshaciéndose de la falda y la camiseta—. Ven a por ello si tanto te interesa.

Lo miró con sus ojos perlados de gata en celo y echó a andar hacia el dormitorio con un exagerado vaivén de sus caderas. De manera deliberada le dio la espalda para dejarle contemplar sus nalgas firmes y bien formadas. Él se deshizo de la camisa y los pantalones, y se apretó contra ella por la espalda. Hinata sintió cómo se erizaba su piel al notar la dura presión de su erección y se hizo consciente del ansia por sentirla en su interior. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a besarlo. Tiró de él hasta tenerlo sobre ella en la cama y después lo obligó a dar un giro para aprisionarlo bajo sus muslos. Ahora era suyo, entera y solamente suyo. Tiró de sus boxer ajustados hasta liberar el pene erecto que se le ofrecía latente y húmedo. Se recogió el cabello con una mano y con la otra lo agarró y lo saboreó con desesperación, moviendo su cabeza hasta introducirlo en su boca casi por completo, una y otra vez. De vez en cuando, lo sacaba de su boca para acariciar la fina piel del glande con su lengua haciendo círculos para acabar introduciéndolo de nuevo hasta el cielo de la boca. Escuchaba los gemidos que desgarraban su garganta y su ansia aumentaba al saber que le producía tanto placer. Había vivido un año entero suspirando por él, deseando ser la dueña de su cuerpo y ahora lo tenía a su entera disposición. La cadera de su víctima se arqueó y un fluido cálido acarició su paladar para resbalar hasta su garganta. Un sabor que se adueñó de sus papilas gustativas: una sustancia viscosa que se quedó alojada en su garganta recordándole que le había robado su esencia. Cuando el supuesto atacante se recuperó de la invasión, se irguió y la obligó a tumbarse en la cama tirando de su abundante y azulada melena. Ella ofreció sus senos, que se movían al compás del ritmo espasmódico de su respiración, y él los devoró con fruición, primero uno, después el otro. Jugó con la punta de su lengua dibujando círculos en los hinchados pezones hasta que eligió uno de ellos, al que dedicó toda su atención mientras pellizcaba con la mano el que quedaba libre.

Hinata no dejaba de emitir sonidos guturales que iban en aumento conforme él se volvía más agresivo, pellizcando con más fuerza, mordisqueando y volviendo a acariciar después con su lengua ardiente. Luego bajó por su vientre hasta alcanzar la redondez de su ombligo y volvió a dibujar círculos dentro de este a la vez que le abría los labios de la vulva y acariciaba la cálida humedad que se ofrecía abierta a él. La respiración de la ardiente vecina se volvió frenética y su cadera se movió en un ruego. Él la entendió a la perfección y le introdujo un dedo en la vagina, luego otro, y otro más, y comenzó a moverlos de adentro a afuera sin dejar de frotar su clítoris hasta que un grito ahogado en la almohada y la desenfrenada contracción de sus músculos vaginales le regalaron un nuevo orgasmo, esta vez sin la separación del abismo que suponía el patio interior. Saboreó la dulce acidez de sus dedos con los ojos cerrados, en un gesto de satisfacción antes de inmovilizarla bajo su cuerpo, abrir sus muslos y penetrarla con brusquedad. El sonido ronco de su voz le anunció el placer robado a su poseída. Se movió dentro de ella, primero sin prisas, de forma lenta y pausada, haciendo caso omiso a las sacudidas de ella que le incitaban a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

—Dame más... —rogó la ojiperla con un hilo de voz. Él la obedeció por fin embistiéndola hasta el fondo, lento y brusco, una y otra vez, hasta que su propio cuerpo le hizo imposible seguir a ese ritmo de tortura y se vio obligado a aumentar la cadencia de su penetración. Ella gemía enloquecida en cada choque de caderas, moviéndose con él hasta retorcerse de placer. Buscó sus labios y los devoró, avasalló su boca con su lengua y no paró hasta que no sintió la contracción del miembro que la poseía y el calor de su eyaculación.

—Hinata... —susurró el joven recobrando la consciencia como quien se libera de un hechizo—. ¡Por kami, Hinata! ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Ella lo miró con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios. Acarició su pelo rubio revoltoso y bajó con ternura sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas.

—Amarnos. —Su voz sonó rota por la emoción que desbordaba su garganta.

— ¿Tú me... me amas? —volvió a preguntar, asombrado cuando ella asintió con una sonrisa. Su rostro se iluminó—. ¡Oh, vida mía! Yo sí que te amo, tanto que...

Su voz se disipó en el aire, incapaz de encontrar una comparación digna para describir un sentimiento infinito.

—Pues ámame ahora —rogó hechizándolo de nuevo con sus ojos perlados y ese rostro angelical.

—Ahora y siempre que tú quieras...

* * *

te gusto naru-chan? y a ustedes les gusto?

espero que si

bueno hace unos dias estaba platicando con naru-chan y le comente que estaba un poco rara, ya que no he podido escribir bien el lemon(esta es la principal razon de por que "Íncubo" aun no se actualiza, pero ya estoy recuperando mi animo, espero subirla pronto X3) y me dijo que tal vez lo que necesitaba era leerme algo y pues me paso esta historia y aqui se las dejo.

a mi me gusto mucho! ;)

le agregue algunas cosas y quite otras, de cualquier forma recuerden que la **historia original pertenece Muireann Cooke.**

**NO ME GUSTA EL PLAGIO! XO**

ya saben comenten, opinen, critiquen, regañenme saben eso me gusta

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
